The Lady and the Prince
by Glimmering Stars
Summary: An AU fic!! Set in the times where arranged marriages and conspiracies are common place, Kagome and Inuyasha find that they are apart of a complex deception... CHAPTER 3 UP! Kag/Inu!! R
1. Default Chapter

****

Authors Note:

Okay, this is set in medieval times. Kagome is the daughter of a prestigious noble man and Inuyasha is a son of the youkai king. 

Kagome pulled at the uncomfortable front of her dress. 'So itchy…so tight…' She thought to herself. "Stop fidgeting." Her mother chided gently. "We are almost there." Kagome sighed and stared glumly out the carriage window, watching the trees pass by. 

"I don't want to go." She mumbled. "I feel like Father is putting me out on display whenever I go a one of these balls. Trying to sell me to some stupid rich boy for as little dowry possible and to gain lots of power." 

"Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed. "Don't speak of your father that way!" 

"It's true though." Kagome stated. 

"He just wants what's best for you." 'Yah right.' "Besides, this is at the youkai king's castle and even the human north king will be there." Her mother smiled. "Maybe you can meet up with one of their sons. They both have several close to your age."

"Just great!" Kagome said sarcastically. "I get to meet the kings sons! I think I am going to faint--" The carriage stopped and Kagome fell forward, quickly putting her hands out to catch herself. Her mother sighed in exasperation, knowing that out of her two children, Kagome was definitely not the most obedient. The driver opened the door on Kagome's side and offered his hand out to help her down. Kagome looked at it and then ignored the help. "I can get down just fine." She replied, annoyed by the fact that everyone seemed to assume she was helpless. 

"Kagome, he was just doing his job." Her mother told her. "Please, be on your best behavior tonight." Kagome winced at her mothers pleading tone.

"I will be an angel." She said, grinning evilly.

"Really, Kagome. Most girls would be excited to be going to the ball, meeting two kings and getting introduced to their sons. You don't know how lucky you are." Kagome sighed.

"Fine. I will be good tonight." She stated. "But for you, not for Father. I could care less for Father." She walked up the steps of a small building located in the castle walls. Halls would connect it to the actual castle itself, but it was designed for privacy and housed the more important guests. Butlers and maids rushed to greet her and lead her up a small spiral staircase to the room she'd be staying in. Her mother followed behind her, and soon their guides paused at a door, motioning that this was for Kagome. Kagome nodded and reach to touch the handle. 

"Remember, seven is dinner. Afterwards, you can go back to the room and get ready for the ball this evening. I will send a maid to accompany you and show you where the dining room is." Her mother said gently before the maids took her to her room. Kagome nodded absently. 'My mother…I don't think she is in a good marriage.' She decided to herself. 'It was arranged by her father…I bet I will be getting married off in that same way.' She thought to herself. 'I wonder if I will be unhappy to?' Kagome sighed and looked around her accommodations.

She had to admit it was really nice. It had a canopy bed on one side and a large wardrobe for her clothes, which had been sent ahead and already hung up in perfect order. A woven blue rug lay in the center of the room and green thread displayed all sorts of intricate designs in it. Her eyes went to the curtain that hung against one side of the wall. 'At least I have a window.' She thought to herself, and pulled back the curtain. It revealed a pleasant garden below her. There were few people there, though two of them, she assumed youkai, were in the middle of a fight. 'Probably training. Youkai rely on strength to keep them in power.'

It was really amazing to see the moves they made. One of them used his attacks elegantly, as though trapped in a dance. His moves seemed to spin naturally within him, and it was obvious he was the better fighter. He had a feminine look to him, Kagome noticed, and was older than the other. He wore a strange fluffy thing on one of his shoulders and had a colorful tattoo painted on the side of his face. The other fought aggressively, relying on pure instinct and brute force to win. He wore a brilliant red kimono and had silver hair with two white ears perched on the top of his head. 

They did not use human weapon like swords or bows. The one with the fluffy shoulder often attacked with a poison fist, with the other used some kind of claw attack. It was quite interesting to watch. Kagome sat down and place her head on her arms; eyes attached to the on going fight. Suddenly, the older blasted the other into a nearby tree. The loser lay on the ground for a moment before springing to his feet, looking particularly annoyed and angry. He started to stomp off, but happened to look up and see Kagome staring at him. She quickly moved away from the window, embarrassed she had been caught watching. 

'Not that I should be.' She told herself. 'If they were going to train in public, then they should expect for those not use to it to watch.' She got up her nerve and approached the window again…and found herself looking into the eyes of the loser before. He was standing strangely balanced against the side of the roof. 

"Who are you?" He demanded, his voice muffled through the glass windowpane. Kagome hesitated for a moment, then opened the window.

"I think I should be asking you that." She said crossly once she had it open. He sniffed her and frowned.

"You have that smell of that stupid human who comes to pester my father on you." He said. "Who are you?" His tone rose. Kagome glared.

"I am Kagome." She stated, purposely leaving off any title. "Who are you? And why are you up here?"

"You were the one staring at our fight, moron." He said, pointedly ignoring her first question.

"So you just decided to come up here?" Kagome yelled. "Go away."

"I'm not going to listen to a mere human wench." He said, crossing his arms. Kagome, getting awfully annoyed by his attitude, reached out and pushed him firmly on both shoulders, smiling as he lost balance and fell off the roof.

"I said go away." She called down at him and slammed the window shut. 

"Damn, you bitch!" He yelled, climbing back to his feet, shaking one fist angrily. Kagome pulled the curtains closed. 'Well, that was fun.' She said sarcastically to herself. 'Maybe I did go to far in pushing him off the roof…but he was being rude.' She looked at the clock and decided it would be best to begin to get ready for the dinner.

Later, Kagome heard a faint knocking sound and promptly opened the door. "Miss, I am here to direct you to the eating corridors." It was the maid, just as Mother had promised.

"Lead me away." Kagome said glumly. The maid bobbed her head and walked briskly down the halls. Kagome pulled at her dress one last time, knowing that when she got there, she would have to put on a big charade. 'I promised I'd be good.' She told herself. The maid gestured to a heavily decorated door. Two guards who had been standing motionlessly nearby sprang into action, quickly pulling back the doors to reveal a stunning dining hall.

"My dear Kagome!" She heard her father cry, and saw him stand up and walk over to her. 'I see you have your party charade on as well.' She thought darkly. 

She smiled at him and exclaimed. "Father, I have missed you so!" The few people who were already there would be expecting some kind of scene. After all, she had not seen her father in a little over a month, since he spent most of his time away doing business. 'I was the happiest when he was gone.' Her father took her arm and led her over to the table. 

"You will be sitting with the higher nobles and princes today." He whispered in her ear. "Be on your best behavior." Kagome nodded slightly. Her father pulled out a chair and she sat promptly in it, and watched as he left to where her mother was sitting. 'Best behavior.' She thought angrily. She slouched low in her chair, arms crossed and a scowl on her lips, but quickly straightened when her mother caught her eye. 

"Your promise." She mouthed. Kagome sighed. A promise was a promise. She smiled at a young lord who sat down beside her. He smiled pleasantly back. 

"I am Prince Hojo." He told her. "Who might you be?" 

"I am Lady Kagome." She groaned at the sound of her title. It didn't quite seem to fit. 

Soon, the entire dinner hall was filled with people. The youkai king who sat at the head of the table stood up. 'And here comes the speech.' She thought to herself. 

"I thank you my good people for coming here." He said loudly, his voice projecting easily over the many people. "I especially would like to thank King Anagei and his sons Prince Hojo and Prince Bris and his daughter Princess Rin for joining us." Polite applause followed as the four people stood up. "And also the prestigious Lord Grechs with his lovely wife as well as his daughter, Lady Kagome." Kagome had this strange urge to stay seated, just to see what they would do. After a moment, though, she stood up, and then sat back down quickly. "Lord Urakan will be joining us later, as well as his sister, Lady Kikyo."

"I also would like to present my two sons, Prince Sesshoumaru," The youkai with the fluffy shoulder stood up. 'So that's who he is.' "And I am afraid my other son will not be joining us." He stated. Kagome laughed a little under her breath. 'At least someone is smart.' "Now, let us eat." He said calmly, and servants poured into the room, carrying steaming platters of food they sat delicately on the tables

"This looks really good!" Prince Hojo said happily. Kagome almost smiled at his over enthusiasm. The food did look tempting, and Kagome soon had her plate piled high with many assorted edibles. She ate quickly, but neatly, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the higher nobles. She couldn't help it. She just found most of them to be spoiled and self-centered airheads. She meant that in the nicest way possible, of course. "So, how is the weather where you live?" Hojo asked her kindly.

'Great. It's the classic weather talk.' Kagome put on a fake smile. "It is well this time of year."

"Don't you thing the food here is great? I heard he hired forty different chefs just to prepare this feast. Then he only used the finest parts of all the meats and had the rest thrown out" Hojo chatted to her. 

'Who cares if there were forty chefs? And throwing out the meat--isn't that a little extreme?' She thought to herself. 'There are bound to be hungry people who would have loved to have some of the wastes.' "Is that so?" She answered politely.

"It is true. He spared no expensive at the ball either. I heard that he had golden and silver tapestries made just for this occasion." He told her, taking her reactions as signs of interest and disbelief.

'Do I really care? I don't like it when people flaunt their money like that.' She still nodded and said, "Is that so." That answer seemed nice and safe. 

"My father brought in the finest musicians from our kingdom to here." He said, sounding very proud. Kagome was getting a little fed up with this money talk, so she quickly finished her food before responding.

"Wow…oh…" Kagome put her hand up to her head. "I am afraid I am getting a headache. I think I will go up to my room and rest a bit." She told the young man. He looked worriedly at her.

"Are you okay? Would you like me to accompany you or find a healer?"

"I am fine. I just get sick **so** easily sometimes." She stood up. 

"Farewell, Lady Kagome. Rest so you can come to the ball. I'll save a dance for you!" He called as she slipped out one of the side doors, where people would least likely to be seeing her leave. She hoped her parents wouldn't notice that she was gone. She walked down the halls, a little lost on where to go. Finally, she pushed open a door that seemed familiar, and found her in the gardens that she had witnessed the fight before. 'Well, I wouldn't mind getting some fresh air.' She thought to herself, and walked out along a dirt path. She decided to cut through the trees and soon found herself at a small lake. She sat down beside it and picked up a couple of rocks on the ground and threw them in. 'Stupid dinner. I bet the ball is going to be the same way.'

"What are you doing?" 

Kagome screamed in surprise, jumping up and away from the voice. She instinctively threw the rock she had been holding at the sound, and heard a small cry of pain as the rock made contact. A figure walked out of the woods, clutching his head. "Damn bitch. Why'd you go and hit me?" He demanded. Kagome recognized him as the one who had come up to her window.

"I didn't know who you were--and you have no right to sneak up on people like that!" She shrieked. "For all I know, you could be some evil conspirator who has come to kidnap me--"

"Why would anyone want to kidnap and annoying woman like you?" He asked. Kagome glared at him. 

"Why are you here?" She asked him. "Do you live in the gardens, coming out only pester helpless ladies?" 

He pointed to his head. "I don't think you are all that helpless, girl!" He cried. "First you push me out the window, then peg me with a rock!"

"Well, you deserved both. And you still haven't told me who you are." Kagome couldn't help to soften towards him. He was the first person she had ever met to actually think she could take care of herself. 

"Feh, I am Inuyasha, if you want to know so badly." He told her. 

"So, Inuyasha, why would you be out here at such late a night? Its suspicious." She told him. He just gawked at her.

"You are out here too! You are the suspicious one!" He cried. 

"Well, I am here because I got lost going back to my room." She said honestly. "You live here, right? So that's no excuse."

"I am just avoiding something." He said, crossing his arms in a sign that he wasn't going to say anything more.

"Well, I am running away from something, so I guess we are similar in that sense." She side smiled at him.

"What would a worthless human like you have to run away from?" He glowered.

"Boredom and pressed marriages." She said, counting them off on her fingers. "What are you avoiding?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"That's no fair! I told you what I was running away from!" She cried.

"I didn't force you, did I?" He smirked. She glared at him and then promptly pushed him into the lake. 

"That's for being annoying!" She called to him and he splashed angrily in the water.

"Damn you bitch! This water is cold!" He shouted, and then crawled out. He was rather cute with his ears lying flat on his head on water dripping down to the ground. "I ought to push you in too!" He shouted.

"You can, but I'd drown." She said as he approached her threateningly. "I can't swim."

"Who has ever heard of a person who can't swim?" He asked, not quite believing her. 

"Well, I can't. My Father thought it would be better if I remained helpless in that area." She said, her eyes flashing angrily. "So I never learned."

"Humph. If you go and die, then I'd be blamed." He said, annoyed that his revenge had been taken away from him. "Are you going to that stupid ball later on? I heard a lot of people were invited." He asked, not quite looking at her.

"I have too. Why? Are you going?" She questioned.

"My father is forcing me." He said angrily. "Bastard."

"So, I will be seeing you there." She said. "I guess I should go and get ready for it." She started to walk off and then turned around. "Sorry for pushing you in the lake. You may want to change, or you'll get a cold." She told him.

"I don't have to listen to you." He cried.

"Fine, but if you get pneumonia and die, I am not going to be responsible." With that, she continued on her way. 'At least there will be one guy there who will be as miserable as I will be.' She thought to herself. 'He must be either in a high class, since he was practicing with the prince, or a lower class since he wasn't at the dinner.' She couldn't help but observe, then shook her head. 'Damn my father for making me automatically question his status!' She thought angrily to herself. 'He could be a stupid garden tender for all I care.' She stomped off, her anger written clearly across her face.

Inuyasha watched as the strange girl walked, then sudden changed her pace to one of anger, off. She was definitely one of the more interesting girls he had ever met, able to express her opinions without worrying of what he might think. When he first saw her staring at him, he had been curious to who she was, because of both her scents and the fact that she didn't seem like the average people that came to the youkai castle. He wearily walked back to the castle. The girl was right about him needing to get on some dry clothes. He didn't want to catch a cold. 

'I have never been pushed into the water by a girl before.' He thought angrily. 'In fact, I try to avoid most bitches since my father will have to marry me off one of these days.' Inuyasha felt the small knot on his head, where the rock from earlier had hit. 'Damn, she throws hard.' He thought to himself. 

He jumped on to the roof and ran swiftly to where his room was located. He didn't like going the normal way, where people would be expecting to wait on him hand and foot. He jumped through his window and landed delicately on the ground. 'This party is going to be so stupid.' He thought to himself. 'At least that girl will be as bored as me.' He sighed. 'Well, if I am a little late, it will hardly matter. The more time I wait here, the less time I am there.' 

He thought back to the fight earlier, wishing that he could beat his half brother to a bloody pulp. Sesshoumaru always won, telling Inuyasha that he lacked the strength and concentration to beat him, blaming his weak human side. Inuyasha hated to be reminded of his human side. It wasn't his fault that he was only half youkai. His father's first wife had died shortly after giving birth to Sesshoumaru and he later married a human woman from a small kingdom near him. Then, she too died mysteriously. Being the hanyou son of a youkai king was not good. He had to prove that he had the right to the royal family, fighting around several youkai insults. Humans didn't really understand his problem, and some youkai failed to realize the hardships it was to be living a life that you really didn't want to live. Being a youkai prince was certainly a cursed gift.

********

So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! ^_^ If you review, I will continue sooner! Also, I thought this up on my own, but if you feel that it seems similar to your story in anyway, feel free to take credit, since I haven't read too many fanfics. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Ballroom Deceptions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime.

Kagome inched behind her mother as they stood at the entrance of the fancy ballroom. There were so many people, talking to each other, laughing, others eating or waiting impatiently for the band to start--it was making her feel a little claustrophobic. 

"Go on and have fun." Her mother turned around and pushed her reluctant daughter forward. 

"But, Mother, can't I just stay in my room? My headache is coming back…" Kagome said. Maybe the headache was a lie, but if she was going to have to pretend to enjoy being at this dance, her imaginary ailment would soon turn to be a reality. 

"Don't be ridiculous." A gruff voice said beside her. Kagome sighed. "You are going to go out there and you are going to have fun. Be sure to talk to all the kings' sons and dance with them at least once. And do try to smile! Your bored, I-am-going-to-die look is really tiring." 

"Gee, thanks Father." Kagome muttered. 

"Please dear?" Her mother pleaded.

"Fine." Kagome put on a cheerier face. "Happy?"

"Delighted." Her father said grimly. "Shape up, Prince Hojo is coming over." Kagome glance curiously to where her father was looking and saw he was right. 'I swear, he must have spies that follow those nobles and princes around.'

"Lady Kagome!" He called, and stood next to Kagome. "Are you all right? I hope your headache has improved?" He asked her worriedly.

"I am just fine, thank you." She told him kindly. The band chose this moment to begin to play. 'Great.' 

"May I have this dance?" He asked her, holding out his arm. Kagome sighed and accepted the invitation. One eye, though, she kept on the crowd, searching for a particular youkai who sympathized with her situation. 'Where is Inuyasha?' Prince Hojo, of course, danced wonderfully, which was expected of a man of his status. Kagome also was a superb dancer; that was one thing her father had not frowned upon. "Don't you love this music?" He asked her. 

"Oh, it is just wonderful." She told him. 'I think he is fishing for compliments.' She thought to herself, recalling that it was musicians from his kingdom that were playing. 

"It was my kingdom that brought them here. I helped to choose the violinists." Prince Hojo told her. 'Now this conversation sounds familiar.' Kagome thought to herself. The song drew to an end, and before Prince Hojo could so kindly ask her for another, she thanked him and melted into the crowd. She had to admit Prince Hojo was nice, but she found him also incredibly boring.

Her mother, who must have been watching her from the sidelines, went up to her daughter. "Prince Hojo seems to have taken a liken for you." She told Kagome. Kagome sighed and walked with her mother to the refreshment table.

"Maybe." She said grimly. "But I don't want to marry him." She crossed her arms.

"Please, dear. You know you are going to have to marry one of these days." Her mother reminded her. "Prince Hojo is very nice. I think he could make you happy."

"Yes, maybe if I was some half wit." Kagome snapped back. "Or if I was drugged or maybe if I--"

"Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed. "Do not speak of the prince like that."

"Sorry." She muttered. "But I don't think he is the guy for me." She stated firmly. Her mother sighed.

"Well, if you want to know, your Father is planning on your marriage right now." 

"What!" Kagome cried.

"Yes. You will probably be marrying one of the Kings' sons. That means Prince Hojo is a candidate." Her mother told her. "Your Father has a lot of power. An alliance with him will help one of the kingdoms, as well as insure your Father will remain cooperative with them."

"Don't you mean that Father wants me to marry one of them so **he** can get power and have the Kings remain cooperative with **him**?" Kagome spat. "So, who are my other choices." 'If I am going to have to marry one of them, at least I should know what I am getting into.' Kagome decided.

"Prince Hojo's younger brother, Prince Bris, is still too young to be engaged, so you don't have to worry about him, and Prince Sesshoumaru is already engaged. The only two that you have to be concerned with is Prince Hojo and the other youkai Prince." Her mother told her. Kagome grimaced.

"Great. It's the charming Prince Hojo or some guy I have never met. This will be perfect." Kagome sighed. "Thanks, Mother." She said sincerely. Her mother could have not told her about her fathers plans and let her have an unpleasant surprise later on. She instead elected to let Kagome see the light, so to speak. 

"I have kept you long enough." Her mother smiled. "Go out and mingle a little." Kagome frowned at that suggestion, but chose to follow it. 'I'm mingling, mingling, mingling.' She thought to herself as she passed a variety of people, careful not to talk to any of them 

A very familiar, "Lady Kagome!" entered her ears. Kagome walked even faster, trying to pretend not to have heard Prince Hojo's call. She glanced back, for just a split second, to see if he was behind her. That second proved to be enough for her to run into some unfortunate person.

"Excuse me…" She began and turned around, blinking a little in surprise to find Inuyasha looking down at her. 

"Watch where you're going." He told her.

  
"Well, you should watch where you are going too." She snapped. "It takes two people to run into each other, so half is your fault."

"What kind of idiotic human logic is that?" He demanded. Kagome started to yell a reply, but noticed several people were looking at them and shaking their heads, as though not believing two people could be so uncivilized. Kagome sighed, and then noticed that Prince Hojo had found her. 'Is he following me?"

"Lady Kagome!" He called, and the crowd naturally let him through. He was the Prince after all. "I am so glad I found you." He told her as he drew closer. "I was wondering if you would like to dance some more?" 

"I am sorry, Prince Hojo, he has already asked me." Kagome suddenly reached out and gripped Inuyasha's arm. 

"Oh," Prince Hojo looked momentarily disappointed, but quickly brightened. "A little later then, okay?" 

"Um…sure. I'd be happy too." She managed to say.

"I didn't ask you anything!" Inuyasha told her once the prince had gone. "I don't want to dance with you are anyone else."

"Neither do I." She cried. "Did you think I'd willingly dance with you? You probably dance as well as you fight and I happen to like the feet I have, so I don't want **you** stepping all over them." Inuyasha glared at her angrily, completely offended by Kagome's insult.

"Come here, you." He pulled Kagome onto the dance floor. "I can dance just fine." 

Kikyo watched from the edge of the ballroom, at a certain couple that were currently dancing. 'She is going to get in the way.' She decided. 'Prince Hojo is infatuated with her, and Prince Inuyasha has never willingly danced before with any woman. She has to go.' Her eyes drifted over to the two kings who sat in royal throwns at the head of the ball, too proud to dance. Only her sharp eyes could depict the small key that hung around the youkai king's neck. 'I need the key--but first I'll take care of the girl.' 

"Hard at work, I see." Came a voice behind her. Kikyo shrugged.

"Someone needs to plan in case of the unexpected."

Inuyasha smirked as he saw that the girl was surprised to find that he could actually dance. He probably never would have learned, except it princes were required to know that particular art. Then again, he doubted Kagome even knew who he was and he wasn't planning on telling her, just in case her attitude would change if she discovered his rank. He liked having someone who did not care what she said to him and freely would argue with him. 

"Hey," she suddenly spoke. "Why is Princess Rin next to Prince Sesshoumaru? Isn't she a little young to be here?" Inuyasha spun Kagome around so he could see where she was looking. He was a little surprised that she knew the name of all the Princes and Princess. He knew she had to be at least a noblewoman, since Prince Hojo was trying to dance with her, but he didn't think she was very high in rank, since usually the higher status a person was, the more spoiled and self-centered the person would become. 

"Oh, that brat. She has special permission since she is engaged to him." He told her. She looked at him in shock.

"But--she is so young! And he looks older than me! That just is not right!" She exclaimed.

  
"Look, stupid, they aren't going to get married until she is older." He snorted. "Youkai have longer lives than you weaklings."

"But why would he even get engaged with such a young girl?" Kagome pursued. "I know it binds the two kingdoms together, but they could have waited until she was a little older." 

"Sesshoumaru doesn't trust most female youkai's and he hates all humans." 

"Okay, idiot, that doesn't help me at all!" She exclaimed. 

"Heh, Princess Rin is the only human he found that he could stand, so he decided to marry her. Princess Rin doesn't mind, since she loves to be around that bastard for some odd reason." Inuyasha spat. The song drew to an end. "See, I told you I could dance." He said as he led her off the floor. "Morons like you should listen to me."

"I was wrong." She admitted. "You dance better than you fi--" Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "What's my Father doing?" She muttered. "Damn it, he's talking to them again." Her foot tapped with annoyance.

"Who's your father talking too?" Inuyasha was curios. She looked completely pissed off right now.

"None of your business." She told him firmly. 

"Your so annoying." He glared at her. 

"Well, so are you." Kagome blinked as a servant suddenly came up to her and Inuyasha, holding a tray that supported a goblet of punch.

"Lady Kagome?" He asked her. Kagome nodded. "This was sent for you by Prince Hojo." He handed it to her.

"Um…how nice…" Kagome took the drink that was offered, looking a little upset. "Damn that Prince Hojo." She cursed. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Do you not like the guy?" He questioned.

"Do you think? He is a spoiled rich boy." Kagome said tightly, and held the glass up. "I swear I will never marry that annoying Prince." She downed it in one gulp, as though sealing her promise.

Inuyasha laughed. "Now that is a promise. Like he'd ever want to marry a stupid bitch like you." Kagome glared at him, then realized something.

"Hey, you live here, so you'd know the younger youkai prince, right?" She asked him. 

"Huh?" Inuyasha found this a strange topic. "Yes." He smirked. "I know the guy."

"What is he like?" 

"Why do you want to know?" 'Heh, I knew she didn't realize I was the Prince.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"It's none of your…" Kagome suddenly swayed slightly on her feet. "None of your…" She tried again. "…business." Inuyasha studied her, realizing that she looked unnaturally pale.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I am just fine…" She muttered. "I just need to rest…I'll be back later…" She started to walk away from Inuyasha, but it was as though her legs were not responding to what she wanted, and she fell backwards into him, her goblet she had been carrying falling onto the marble tiles.

"You're not okay." He told her. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "I think I can manage." She pushed away from Inuyasha and stumbled across the floor. 

'Humans are weak, but even they don't just get sick like that.' Inuyasha thought to himself. After a moments thought, he reached down to examine the cup that she had been holding. He sniffed it and grimaced. 'Poison.' Without waiting any longer, he took off after Kagome. 'But why would Prince Hojo want to poison Kagome?'

Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly. 'The poison wasn't suppose to take place so quickly--but then again, it is influence by the Shikon's powers. A sure sign that it is becoming unstable.' She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or pleased. 

"You sense it too?" Naraku asked her. Or as other people called him, her dear brother Ukaran. Kikyo nodded. 

"The Shikon is almost ready to be taken. The Miko is running out of power." Kikyo frowned. "This is happening too early. I have no time to get close to any of the heirs."

"Plans are made to be altered." Naraku faded into the darker corners of the ballroom. Kikyo sighed and followed him, her hands straying over the bow and arrows that lay invisible on her back.

Kaede felt her time was fading. Not her health; she new that she still had several more years before she even needed to begin worrying about that. It was her Miko powers that were running out. "The Shikon no Tama will soon be vulnerable." She murmured to herself. She could sense potentially three people who had the same kind of powers required to keep the Shikon purified. One was completely corrupted and would use the Shikon's powers for his or her own purposes. The other was corroding; not quite evil, but there was blackness smeared across the aura that could not be ignored. The third was…drawing nearer…and it seemed hurt. 

"I can't let the first two have it." She decided to herself. "Damn this small cubbyhole." She said as she fumbled for the light, her arms hitting the walls. The youkai King made sure she was protected, keeping her in a small room out of reach of those that wanted the Shikon. She wasn't exactly a prisoner--it was her choice to care for the Shikon. She came freely. And besides, even though the youkai King kept the key to this room securely around his neck, that didn't mean that she was trapped. 

Kaede studied the walls and allowed one finger to brush an almost invisible knob in the rock. The wall pulled away, revealing a spiraling passageway that would lead her to any part of the castle she desired. She hesitated stepping through the doorway. She had a funny feeling about leaving these drab cold walls. 'Whatever protection this room has would be gone once I step out.' She realized to herself. "I will be fine." She said calmly. "I am just getting to be an overcautious old woman."

She took one step out of the room, and felt the last of her Miko powers vanished, as well as a strange, dark curse be placed on her by someone waiting for this mistake. "Damn."

Kikyo felt the Shikon's unbalanced presence now. The meager purification by the Miko had ended.

"Its done." Naraku whispered. "The curse is placed on her. She will die before she can do much to stop us." Kikyo nodded and looked down at many people below her. Her sharp eyes spotted both the kings, with two meager guards beside them.

"This is too easy." She said softly, drawing out her bow.

*****

So, what do you think? Hmmm, I think that is classified as a cliffhanger, right? Well, the more reviews I get, the fast I will continue! ^_~

Oh, in this, Kaede is not the little sister of Kikyo--they are not related. ^_^ And this will be an Inuyasha and Kagome fic!! 

Thank you for all the reviews!! I love getting reviews, so please keep reviewing!


	3. Runaways

Disclaimer: I *sadly* am not the owner of Inuyasha.

Kagome felt the world spin crazily before her eyes. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her; all she knew is that she was fine one minute and the next she was in this cursed position. Somehow, she managed to make it to her room. It was a miraculous fete within itself, considering that she could hardly discern shapes, much less recognize doors and hallways. 'I just need a little sleep.' She decided. 'Then I won't feel so dizzy…or so cold…' She shivered a little and took a step forward. Before she could make it to her bed, she felt her muscles go slack. She was falling, so slowly that waiting to hit the ground was almost unbearable. She closed her eyes…and felt warm arms wrap around her thin frame and pull her back up. 

"So the only way to shut you up is by poison, huh?" Kagome turned, but the figure's shape swam in her eyes. Still, the tone could only be Inuyasha's. "You didn't tell me people wanted you dead, moron."

"Dead…?" She managed to get out. "And…why are you…here…jerk?"

"Heh, I guess I have to take you to a healer." He told her. "Or you won't be around, and then who'd be here?" Even though Kagome's mind was a little fuzzy at the moment, Inuyasha's logic didn't make any sense at all.

  
"What?" She asked, then felt herself begin to fall, once again, directly into Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and just leaned against him, feeling as though she was floating miles away…

"Um…what are you doing?" He asked her. Kagome tried to speak, but no words came out.

"I am sorry to interrupt what is going on here." Came a bemused voice from a corner of the room. "But I am afraid that I need to heal this girl." Kagome could barely hear the newcomer. It was like she was floating into a different world…she felt so light…so weightless…

"It's not what you think!" She heard Inuyasha cry. "And who the hell are you?"

  
"I am Kaede. Place the girl on the ground. I can take care of the poison." Kagome felt herself be set on the hard floor. Still, this was all just a haze to her…just another part of her mind…

"You're a healer?" 

"Of course, dog boy." Kagome heard Inuyasha growl at the person's comment. The, she felt herself being given a mouthful of bitter herbs to swallow. She choked, but they were forced down her throat. 'How dare they?' She found herself thinking. Her consciousness was being forced back into her. Her body tingled with new life. "She'll be fine now." The old lady said. Kagome found that when she opened her eyes, the world no longer chose to spin and her muscles and limbs were being fully cooperative.

"Thank you." She managed to say, looking at the old woman that had chosen to save her. The first thing that Kagome noticed was that in the woman's one eye, there was a touch of sadness dwelling deep within it.

"I'm afraid that I shouldn't be thanked." The old woman helped Kagome sit up. Kagome noticed Inuyasha was sitting on the floor beside her, looking a little worried as well as annoyed. 'I don't see how he managed to get across both feelings with one look.' Kagome thought to herself. "I don't have much time." Kaede said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was confused.

"Yah, what do you mean, old woman?" Inuyasha sneered. 

"Be nice, Inuyasha." Kagome glared at him.

"Why should I?"

"She saved my life." 

"Well, who came here to save your life?" He demanded. 

"How do I know that's why you came here?" She asked.

"Now what are you accusing me of?" 

"Well, anybody with a brain would have gotten a healer first, so the healer would already be on its way." She spat.

"So you think that I wanted you to die?" He asked.

  
"Did you?"

"NO…I mean--" He choked. "I meant that in the meanest way possible." He finally said, not thinking up anything better.

"Oh, so you wanted me to live. How very kind of you." Kagome laughed. 'He did want to save me. I'm glad.' She thought. Inuyasha just glared at her. Kaede, who had been watching their fight with some interest turned to Inuyasha and frowned. 

"Will you help this girl? If not, then leave." 

"Eh?" Now it was Inuyasha who was confused. "Help? Her? Of course not!" He crossed his arms, but didn't move from his spot.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaede said, then looked at Kagome. "I need you to do something for me." She handed her a strange necklace that had a shiny, pink stone dangling from it. Kagome took it wearily. She didn't feel any different after touching the object, but Kaede nodded in approval. "As I thought. It's being purified again."

"So what do I do with this?" Kagome asked, still holding out the strange piece of jewelry.

"It is the Shikon no Tama." Kagome saw Inuyasha's ears perk up at that comment. "You must never put it on. Just carry it close to you. I want you to take it away from this place." 

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused. "Away? Why don't you do it?"

"Because, I am dying." Kaede said it so calmly that at first Kagome completely missed the meaning of the words. Kagome squinted at the old woman. 'She looks in perfect health to me…' Kaede must have realized what she was thinking, since her next comment was, "From a curse, not old age."

"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed. "Can we do anything to stop it?" Kaede shook her head.

"You look old enough to be dying anyway." Inuyasha remarked. Kaede used one fist to hit him on the head. "Hey!"

"There is a great evil here that wants the power. I need you to take it to the Silver village in the North Mountains. They can keep it safe, since I no longer can." Kaede continued.

"Why should we?" Kagome asked.

"Because if you don't, the entire land will crumble and life as we know it will change forever." Kaede said gravely. "Besides, you owe me for saving you from the poison." She turned to Inuyasha. "And you will have to go with her."

"Why should I?" He demanded.

"Because she needs to hurry and she is too weak to run. She will also die if you don't come before reaching the wall of this castle." Kaede predicted. Kagome looked at the old woman in shock.

"Do I care?" He muttered, but seemed to be slowly giving in. Kaede looked at him for a moment, then nodded, as though realizing something. 

"You're scared. It's understandable; most people would be scared knowing that someone carrying a great power is after you." 

"WHAT! I am not scared!" Inuyasha cried.

"You will be okay on your own, right?" Kaede placed her full attention on the girl who was struggling to get to her feet. Kagome saw the small wink from the old woman and stifled a giggle.

"I will be fine. Besides, I have seen Inuyasha fight and I'd be better off on my own anyway." Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha growled lowly. "I can fight just fine and I am NOT scared." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll go. Maybe I won't." 

"You're so childish." Kagome remarked. Kaede looked at him carefully, drawing something from her pocket.

"I've no doubt that you'll go, but will you stay?" She asked Inuyasha. "I don't want you to leave her somewhere all on her own." 

"Heh." He snorted. "She's annoying and has knocked me out of a window. Why should I help her?" 

"That's what I thought." Kaede held out her hand. "Sorry, pup." She released what appeared to be many beads into the air. They hovered around her for a moment, then proceeded to circle Inuyasha's neck and tightened to form a necklace. "Okay, now say something that'll bind him." Kaede told Kagome.

  
"What the hell are these?" Cried Inuyasha, tugging at his strange necklace with all his might. Electricity flared around him.

"You can't take them off."

"How is some stupid piece of jewelry going to help Kagome?" He demanded. Kagome just stood there, looking confused. Kaede looked at her.

"Well, come on."

"What?"

"Say something that'll restrain him." Kagome looked a little incredulous at the old woman.

"Well…uh…" Even Inuyasha was looked at her impatiently. He seemed to be a little curious as well to why these beads would help her. "Sit, I guess. Is that okay?" She asked the old woman, surprised to here a solid thump as someone slammed into the floor. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was lying flat on her carpet, glaring up at her. 

"Bitch." Was all he could mutter, and then he leaped up.   
  
"Sit." Kagome repeated watching as he was again slammed into the floor. "Okay, I like this." She told Kaede, who just grinned. "You're coming with me, right?" She bent down near Inuyasha. "Right?" She repeated threateningly.

"RIGHT." He said tightly, then muttered something about people of his rank shouldn't be treated this way. Kagome didn't really listen though, just smiled over her newfound ability

"Thank you." 'Hmm, if I am going to go anywhere, it won't be in this annoying dress.' Kagome thought to herself as she stood back up, tugging at the long skirts. "Inuyasha, turn around." 

"Why should I?" He asked, but was already following her wishes, probably not wanting to be 'sit' again.

"Because I am going to change." She began to look through her wardrobe and missed seeing Inuyasha's blush. She pulled out a traveling outfit, and after making sure Inuyasha wasn't looking, she quickly slipped out off her dress and placed it on. "That's better." She sighed. Inuyasha turned back around, and his eyes gave off a bit of shock. "What's wrong? Never seen a girl wear something other than a dress?" She smiled.

"No…its just you look better in that then in the dress." He muttered, almost low enough for Kagome to miss his words. She found herself blushing at the strange compliment.

"Sorry to interrupt the flirting, but you need to go." Kaede said, a small grin on her face.

"Eh?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked startled. "We're NOT flirting!" They both exclaimed.

"My mistake then." She opened the window. "You are a hanyou, so you can manage to jump off the roof." She said calmly.

"A hanyou?" Kagome asked, and looked at Inuyasha, who seemed offended by Kaede's words. "Now that you mention it, normal youkai's have pointed ears, not your doggy ears." 

"Shut up. Of course I can jump out the window." He barked. He looked even more insulted by Kagome's comment. Kagome sighed.

"Sorry if that is a delicate subject for you."

"It's NOT."

"Then why are you giving us such evil looks?" Kagome demanded. "I think your ears happen to be very cute, much cuter than normal youkai ears." 

"Eh?" Now that stumped Inuyasha, who had been expecting more 'insults.' Kagome ignored him and went to the window.

"I know you can get down, but how am I suppose to?" She wondered out loud. 

"Humans are so pathetic." Inuyasha glowered. He picked her up and placed her on his back, then leaped out of the window, onto the roof.

"Oh, that works." Kagome said in surprise. "I am NOT pathetic." She looked worriedly at Kaede. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Kaede just pointed past them.

"Go as quickly as you can to the Silver Village. Then I can rest in peace."

Kikyo watched with satisfaction as the first arrow hit the youkai king, and with hardly a pause, sent loose a second that burrowed itself into the second king with similar success. She wanted to be sure there were no errors--she didn't want to have to cause any unnecessary deaths. All she wanted to do was to stick with the plan and be done with it. 

Everyone below was still. It was as though time had frozen this moment…and then the panic began. People and youkai's alike were screaming to get out of the ballroom, rushing to the doors and other exits. Kikyo carefully made her way back down to the crowd. It wouldn't do for anyone to discover she was missing. 

Her 'brother' followed behind. In his hands, was the key that had hung around the late youkai king. "You used your power again?" Kikyo asked. He must have magicked the artifact once the king had died. "Not very smart; someone could have sensed it."

"Not likely." He spoke. 

Prince Sesshoumaru was the first to react when his father was shot down. The first thing he did was to step in front of the screaming Princess Rin. "Nobody leave." He spoke out, his voice easily reaching the ears of the panicking people. "If you dare to leave the ballroom, you will be killed." His voice was devoid of feeling, something that scared most people into stopping. "Guards, make sure everyone stays here." He told the two who had been standing near the kings. 'Worthless.' He thought to himself. 

"Yes, sir." They bowed and ran to the doorways, yelling instructions to other guards. 

"Princess Rin, stop screaming." He said calmly. Rin immediately stopped.

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed as he gazed scrutinizingly over the crowd of quieting people. Everyone turned to him. "I am the King now." He said calmly. "My Father, and King Anagei are dead." He didn't even have to examine the bodies to know this. He could smell their lives leaking away. What he couldn't smell was who had shot the arrows. He saw Prince Hojo break through the crowd and run sobbing to his father. "King Hojo." He said calmly.

"Father." King Hojo bent over his father, and shut the king's eyes with two fingers. 'Humans are too sentimental.' Sesshoumaru grimaced. King Hojo stood up. "Who has done this?" He cried.

King Sesshoumaru ignored this idiotic question and turned to the audience. "Who are missing amongst us?" He said in the same, calm tone.

Everyone looked at one another. Sesshoumaru took this time to study his Father's body. 'He should have been more prepared.' He thought to himself. His eyes trailed to the missing key that usually hung around his neck. 'So they are after the Shikon…' King Hojo looked around. 

"Where is Lady Kagome?" He said worriedly.

'Lady Kagome is missing then…and so is Inuyasha.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He walked through the crowd, a crowd that parted before him. He went up to a guard. "Who all left the ballroom?" He demanded quietly.

"Just Lady Kagome and she was followed by Prince Inuyasha." The guard said, snapping to attention. 

"When did they leave?"

"A few minutes before the death of the two kings, your majesty."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Send out three groups of guards, one to Lady Kagome's room, another to Prince Inuyasha's room, and a third to the room located in the third tower. Have half of the remaining stay here and the other half search all the grounds." The guard nodded and quickly began to shout out his orders. 'Strange coincidences…'

Kaede watched as the two people she entrusted the Shikon leapt onto the ground. "I hope they'll work together." She said softly, one hand clutching the window seal. She could feel the life draining from her. Without the Shikon, she was succumbing to the curse even quicker. "Well, I'll just trust for the best." Beads of sweat fell down her face. "Damn my old age. Damn this curse. I should be the one to take the shard to the Silver Village. It's too dangerous for them." Sighing, she knelt on the floor. 'Well, you old fool, it looks like they have finally got you…' She closed her eyes and felt the last of her strength fade away. 'And I was worrying about my Miko powers…never thought…my life…'

Hojo was in a state of grief and panic. His father was dead and he was now the king, a responsibility he hoped would be given to him several more years later. He didn't want to worry about ruling a kingdom. But here he was, his father dead at his feet. He couldn't help the few tears that threatened to emerge. 'King Sesshoumaru is really strong.' He though to himself. 'He doesn't even look sad.' 

A guard ran up to the two kings and bowed. "King Sesshoumaru and King Hojo, the Miko Kaede was found dead in Lady Kagome's room. As for Lady Kagome and Prince Inuyasha, they were seen leaving the castle grounds, the girl carrying a strange necklace." 

Sesshoumaru nodded, and took a moment before speaking. "All evidence points to them as the killers." He said quietly. "Order a search for the two. They must be brought back, alive preferably." He looked towards the people who still stood around, looking uncomfortable. "Take Lady Kagome's parents to the dungeons for questioning." 

"Wait, you can't really think Lady Kagome would be capable of this?" King Hojo was confused. The beautiful girl had managed to capture his attention. "She is too frail and too kind to have been the killer." King Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"Are you saying that Prince Inuyasha kidnapped Lady Kagome?" He asked mildly.

"Well, no…" Hojo hesitated. He didn't want to accuse the Prince of being a kidnapper, but then why else would Kagome have suddenly left? She didn't seem the type to kill two kings. That was impossible.

Kagome's father was mad. Not just a little mad. He was in the state of starting a war mad. "I demand to be released from here at once." He yelled, pulling at the bars. The youkai guards simply laughed at him. "I tell you to release me or I'll…" 

"You'll what?" Came a calm voice. Kagome's father, Lord Grechs, looked up, seeing the serious face of King Sesshoumaru.

"Good, finally someone with class." He said. "I demand to know what is going on." He said angrily. "Why have we been brought down to the prisons?"

"Where is my daughter?" Came the quiet voice in the corner, the voice of Kagome's mother.

"Yes, where is Lady Kagome?" King Sesshoumaru asked lowly. 

"How am I suppose to know? You've locked us in these dungeons." Lord Grechs yelled.

"Calm down. You're daughter and my younger brother have fled from the castle, carrying something very valuable with them. The protector of this valuable artifact was found dead in Lady Kagome's room." King Sesshoumaru said slowly.

"What are you saying, your highness?" Kagome's mother asked, remembering to stay polite.

"I believe that your daughter may have partaken in the deaths of the two kings." He said calmly. She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from shouting.

"How dare you make such accusations!? What would she have against this kingdom?" Lord Grechs demanded. 

"That's what we are wondering. Since you are an influential human." Sesshoumaru spoke human like it was an insult. "I can't just leave you in the dungeons with no evidence. You will be required to stay in this castle. Any attempts to leave will be seen as a traitorous act and you'll be killed on the spot." Lord Grechs visibly whitened.

"What if they are found innocent?" He asked.

"What about it?"

"You're father and I have made and agreement." Lord Grechs was a man of the future. He would not let this opportunity slip away on him because of some misunderstanding.

"The marriage." King Sesshoumaru said calmly. "It will still be held between your daughter and my brother, IF they are found innocent." 

"Good. Now get me the hell out of this prison." He demanded.

"You forget to whom you're speaking too." King Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

"Your Majesty." Lord Grechs quickly said. King Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers and a guard came over to open the cell. "I thank you for your mercy, your majesty." Lord Grechs said, remembering this youkai was now very important. Best to remain on good terms with him.

The youkai that had opened the cell started to return to its watch, but the King called to it. "You're the fastest youkai in the castle, correct?" He said slowly.

"Yah." The guard spoke brashly and was obviously a little vain about himself. 

"Then I have a mission for you. I want you to find Lady Kagome and Prince Inuyasha. Bring one of them back. It doesn't matter which." He said. "And don't kill them. If they are the killers, then we'll hold a public execution." The guard nodded, smiling slyly as he headed out. 

*******

Next chapter done! ^_^ 

A big thanks to all those that reviewed! Reviews encourage me to keep at a story!! 

I know I've made Kikyo a little out of character (being a little too evil) but, I was in a little bit of an Anti-kikyo when I wrote this ^_^ Oh well. I guess I can't say that I completely hate Kikyo--I actually feel really sorry for her, but still, in my story, she is one of those evil people.

And thank you, Azurite, for the suggestion on the Prayer beads ^_^ Anyway, I hope that it is remaining interesting--and that you'll liked it!! Please review and tell me what you thought!

Thanks!


	4. Into the River

Disclaimer: Still don't have any legal claims over Inuyasha.

Kagome was a little startled by how fast Inuyasha could run, even when he was carrying her. He said they'd make more time this way, and she had to agree. "How far is the Silver Village from here?" She called to him. Right now, they were following closely along a river that had passed directly next to the castle walls. It had a road next to it, so the way was clear and it was easy travel. Several times, Kagome had this strange feeling that they were being followed, but Inuyasha must have sensed something too, because each time she felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, a sure sign something was wrong, he'd speed up and leave whatever it was far behind.

"I don't know." He replied back. "Never been there."

"Neither have I." She said after a moment. "I've traveled a lot, too."

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why have you traveled?" He asked. "Most humans stay in one spot."

"Really? What makes you know how humans act?" She said, a bit mockingly. 

"Humph. You're annoying." He spat. "It's just that only the rich can afford to travel if they want to get anywhere. What are you, a lady or a wealthy merchants daughter?" He demanded. "I bet your neither."

'Why did he have to use the term lady?' She thought to herself. 'I hate the way that word sounds--perfect, refined, and absolutely helpless. I do not want to be that helpless girl who's only value is to be married off.' Still, he had asked her a question, and she decided it was okay to say that much. Cautiously, she said, "A noblewoman. What does it matter?"

"No reason."

"You just like to get into other people's business, huh?" She accused. 

"NO!" He said sharply and went silent. Kagome, however, could tell that he wanted to ask her something else, but didn't want her to know that he did. She sighed.

"What, Inuyasha?"

"Who are you?" He asked. "You say you're a lady, have a nice room in a special part of the castle, yet you definitely don't act like anybody that I have met."

"Suddenly, you're interested in what class I am?" She demanded. "Do you really care if I am just a scullery maid, or the first born of some high noble? Does it really matter to you?" 

"NO!" He yelled. "I just wanted some damn information about you!!" 

"You're curious about me?" She asked, her tone not quite so mad. In fact, she felt…pleased?

"Well…um…" He sounded embarrassed that it came out like that.   
  
"I'll tell you some about me, if you tell me some about you."

"So you're curious about me too?" He asked interestedly.

"Of course. I may have to spend several days with you before returning this piece of jewelry, and I don't want to feel that we are still strangers." Kagome said calmly enough, though chided herself for the faint blush that spread across her face. 

"Fine. You first."

"If you're going to be a baby about it, then okay. I will warn you that at any point I may decide to cover the facts and avoid the truth, but I will be completely honest in doing so." Kagome said evenly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to judge me by my status. I just want to be Kagome." She told him..

"That's good, 'cause I only want to be Inuyasha. Same goes for me about all that crap you just mentioned."

"Good. First off, I am a noblewoman, and I do travel around because my father wants to marry me off." She told him, figuring that was all the stuff that he already knew. "My full name is Kagome Higurashi." She smiled, realizing that in a way she just lied, but at the same time she didn't. Higurashi was her mother's maiden name, so Kagome believed she had at least a little claim on it. "I have a younger brother. Your turn."

"I'm Inuyasha." He said firmly. Kagome waited, but he didn't continue.

"More." She told him. "Unless you can't even remember that far back."

"I have an idiot older brother." He growled. "I'm not really a noble but I'm no peasant either." It was clear he wasn't going to say more. "And I find it annoying that I have to carry you all the way to some stupid Silver Village when all I did was try to save you from poison. From now on, I'm not going to help you with anything else. Never!"

"You realize you're helping me by carrying me?" She asked him.   
  
"Well, that doesn't count." He told her.

"Hmm." She started to say something else when Inuyasha came to a stop as a stick was hurled in from behind, landing a few feet in front of them.

"What the hell…?" He snarled, and spun around, Kagome slipping off his back to stand slightly behind him, almost instinctually reaching to the ground to pick up a lightweight branch to offer herself some meager protection.

King Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance. He had the power, but most of his subjects were incompetent morons. "…and we sent out a reward for the two criminals and blocked the roads up north. Patrols are going on regular rounds. We will find them, your majesty." The guard finished his report. 

"Have you even caught up with them yet?" King Sesshoumaru asked lowly.

"Well…no…they appear to be going at an incredible speed, your majesty, though they don't seem to be avoiding any major road systems. We have them almost cornered." The guard bowed.

"Almost isn't close good enough." 'Why would my foolish brother become involved with the deaths of two kings, then not hide? He has always been an idiot, but no one is this stupid.' He waved the youkai aside. "Just keep after them." 'At least I have one slightly able guard on his trail.' He thought quietly.

"Sesshoumaru?" Came a voice from behind the door. He looked up, interrupted by his thoughts to see Rin peering at him through the crack in the door. She ran up to him, her cheerfulness echoing out of her small body. "Sesshoumaru what's wrong?" She asked as she neared, actually worried for him, unlike those simpletons with their false sympathies.

"Nothing."

"You have that look." She told him. He looked questioningly at her. She did her best to appear serious and deep in thought, but that look didn't quite fit her and she broke into giggles. 

"I'm busy." He told her.

"Too busy for Rin?" She asked him. Sesshoumaru sighed, wondering why this little girl could possibly have managed to mean so much to him, without even trying. He slowly shook his head, feeling a little relieved when her worried face changed into one of glee. "Let's go outside!" She cried, tugging his arm. "It's so dark and spooky here. Outside is bright and warm." She pulled his arm again.

"I told you I have important business to attend to." He told her calmly.   
  
"But you told Rin that you'd come!" She said, surprised. "You're the kingy now." She explained.

"King." He corrected. "Aren't you having to leave later today anyway? Your brother wants to return to his castle, where he feels he can protect you and organize his own search for the kings killers." He realized his mistake once he said those words. Rin tried to appear strong and didn't cry or pout like other little girls would. The only sign of her sadness was the slight tremble of her lip and her fingers winding tightly in her dress.

"Daddy's never coming back, is he?" She said after a moment. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he should do. Any other person he'd scorn them mentally for their grief and think they are being ridiculous…but Rin was different. She truly loved her Father and would never do any of this for sympathy. Sure, her brother also cared for his father, but King Hojo was so nonsensical, the simple thought of him made King Sesshoumaru wish that a more stronger leader had managed to get the thrown.

"No, Rin." He told her softly. 

"What should Rin do?" She looked like an innocent little girl, her eyes wide and full of trust as she looked at Sesshoumaru, as though hoping he had the answers for her. He ought to say something, but instead he stood and walked off.

"Rin, lets go outside." He said without looking back.

"Okay!" She said, and even though Sesshoumaru never turned around, he could already sense that her gloomy mood was lifting and she was beginning to return to her normal cheery self. She wasn't in the state of perfect happiness that she was normally in, but that was to be expected. After all, Rin had just lost her father, and it was reasonable for her to mourn. Still, he hoped that she would be back to herself soon. Cheerful. "Sesshoumaru?" She said after she had caught up with him. "Can Rin stay with you? Rin doesn't want to go home yet."

"Why? You will probably be safer there." He said calmly.

"But Rin wants to be with Sesshoumaru." 

Naraku narrowed his eyes slightly. The power that had been in its perfect, corruptible position vanished. Though he was sure Kaede was no longer among the living, the shard was being purified once again. 'Even in death, Kaede proves to have endless resources.' He thought mildly to himself. Still, this would prove only a small obstacle for him. The only place for the Shikon to go now was back to the Silver Village. That's where he needed to be.

"Everyone believes that it was Lady Kagome and Prince Inuyasha who were the killers of the kings and Kaede. No one will suspect us." Kikyo said beside him. He side-glanced at her, realizing that she still felt a bit uncomfortable by the deaths she now had on her hands. She didn't have the same black heart that he had, only a desire for power, the want to significantly influence the world. She was tired of remaining in the background.

"Quite ironic." Naraku said thoughtfully. "The Shikon we came to take was removed by the very people who are now the prime suspects." He had no doubt that one of the two had Miko powers. The dreaded power to purify…or corrupt…

"King Hojo convinced King Sesshoumaru to let all of the people at the ball leave." Kikyo said slowly. 

"Ah, King Sesshoumaru would have been wise to keep everyone here. Then they could be sure they had the killers. King Hojo is quite foolish."

"He thinks it is what's best for the people." Kikyo told him.

"Lets go." Naraku didn't quite say it in a commanding tone, just putting out a logical request. Kikyo did not like to be ordered around, though she would never directly say so. No, Kikyo was too refined for that. The woman followed him, understanding in her strangely serious way. "The Shikon will be ours." Naraku said softly. 'Those fools probably don't even realize the power or importance of it.' 

The guard Sesshoumaru specifically chosen soon caught up with the first youkais that had been sent after the two criminals. "Hey, Kouga!" One called to him. He smirked and waved slightly before quickly passing them. He could smell that stupid hanyou's trail clearly, as well as the girl he must be with. Kouga never liked Inuyasha; and now he had a reason to attack the bastard prince. Of course, he couldn't kill him, since the 'king' told him not too, but this was a good time to prove how much tougher he was than that half pup. 

Kouga was already sure why these two were double important. He had overheard a conversation one-day with his sharp ears about a powerful stone that was kept under protection by the youkai king and a Miko called Kaede. The old woman had been found dead, so one of the two murderers must have that stupid piece of jewelry. 'If I take that back as well, then I'd get double the reward.' He reasoned to himself. 'Too bad I can't get the kingdom--I'd make a better ruler than any of those demon dogs.'

He sniffed the air again. Those two were so close--that dog turd never stood a chance in out running him. Maybe he could outrun those slower youkai, but never the fastest one in the country--if not world. 

Kouga spotted them, the prince carrying the girl on his back like some pack animal. 'Moron.' He smirked. 'Still, they are still far away and I don't want to spend all day catching up with that worthless mutt…' He thought for a moment and picked up a stick, hurling it high in the air. 'That should get their attention.' He grinned as Inuyasha spun around in surprise, dumping the girl off. He ran forward, quickly gaining distance until he was near enough that he felt like he could easily spring forward and attack.

"Hey, dog-face!" Kouga called. "It looks like you finally brought yourself down to the level you belong too!"

"Kouga!" Inuyasha spat. "I thought I beat you up enough times for you to leave me the hell alone."

"Heh, hanyou, like I'd ever loose a fight to a weakling like you!" Kouga laughed. 

"Why don't you treat your superiors with some respect?" Inuyasha growled.

"You're no superior, dog-turd. You're a stupid killer who can't even run away properly!"

"Killer?" The girl spoke up, frowning. "Inuyasha, are you a murderer?" She demanded, a ruthless expression on her face. "That would explain your annoying attitude." 

"Hey, I'm haven't killed anything…yet--" Inuyasha told her then glared at Kouga. Kouga took one moment to study the girl. She was completely human, though strangely pretty for her kind. What really caught his attention was the flash of pink form one of her pockets. 'It's the stone they were talking about.' Kouga thought to himself.

"Your both murderers, idiot human." He sneered. The girl looked at him, the branch she assumed to be a weapon shaking angrily in her hand. "And I've come to take one of you back with me."

"Wouldn't it be smarter not to tell us of your plans?" The girl demanded. "Besides, you got the wrong group. We're no killers." She looked serious, but Kouga knew she had to be lying.

"Yah right." He laughed. "Well, anyway, lets go."

"Do you think we're just going to go with you?" The girl demanded before Inuyasha could speak. "Inuyasha and I are going now, so why don't you run along or something?"

"Heh, you need a girl to stick up for you now, is that it?" Kouga grinned wildly at Inuyasha. "At least she has guts--I can't say the same for you." The hanyou growled under his breath. "Besides, I meant lets fight."

"Fine then." Inuyasha glowered. "I'll beat you into the ground, wimp." Kouga just laughed, but kept one eye on the human girl. He had already decided that he'd beat up Inuyasha and then take the girl back, since she had the rock they were looking for. 'Double reward.' He thought to himself. 'This'll be a synch.'

Kagome watched as the two boys glared down at each other, both sure they would be the one to beat the other one up. She noticed that Kouga kept side glancing at her---well not at her exactly, but more towards the place she carried the Shikon. 'I wonder if he is trying to take it away--maybe he is one of the people Kaede warned us about…' She thought to herself. Either way, she wasn't stupid enough to stand between these boys fight. Two arrogant youkais--well, one youkai and another half youkai--both with too much confidence and a desire to win. Still, she had to be ready…if she could find a way to help Inuyasha, she wouldn't hesitate. Suddenly, Kouga dashed forward.

'Wow, he's really fast.' Kagome thought to herself and watched as Inuyasha narrowly blocked the kick. Soon, they were exchanging blows, though Inuyasha wasn't quick enough to land anything, but was able to block anything Kouga threw at him. They seemed evenly matched, with the wolf youkai being faster, but Inuyasha being stronger. 'Hmm, I don't think I have ever seen that youkai before, but he's wearing the colors of a youkai guard. Maybe he is a spy for the evil team.' She thought to herself. 'But why was he calling us killers?'

"Watch out!" She cried as Kouga jumped high above Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to avoid the attack, but the wolf managed to get a solid hit on Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha winced visibly, but tried to appear not to be in pain.

"Hey, get out of here!" Inuyasha called to her. 

"What?" Kagome couldn't help but ask. 'He wants me to leave?' Inuyasha was too busy fighting to answer back. 

Inuyasha was fighting as well as he could against the fast demon wolf, but he was a bit distracted. It took him only a minute to realize why. When Kagome yelled at him to watch out, he found himself half-watching Kouga and half-watching Kagome, just to be sure that Kouga was going after him. Kouga got lucky and scored on his arm. 'Damn, I'm worried that Kouga will suddenly go after Kagome.' He swore under his breath. 'I shouldn't be this worried over a human…I need her to go. I can find her later after I beat the crap out of wolf boy.'

"Hey, get out of here!" He called before Kouga attacked again.

"Hanyou, you're going to get your self killed if you don't pay attention to me!" Kouga laughed. Kagome seemed a little confused by his request, but the started to back up. The wolf caught her movements and suddenly ran at her. "Hey, you can't leave either!" He called. 'This is just what I was worried about!' Inuyasha took this distraction to use his claw attack on Kouga, who stopped chasing after Kagome and turned to him.

"I'm your opponent, stupid!" 'I need to buy Kagome some time.' He thought quickly. 

"I can beat you up anytime!" Kouga mocked. "Dog-turd." Inuyasha growled.

"You know, I can put you in prison for that!" He cried, hating to use his status as a way to increase his chances, but he was sure that he'd at least get Kouga's attention.

"Yah right. You're the one who'll be sent to the prison." Kouga called and the rushed Inuyasha again. Inuyasha didn't have time to block and flew backwards, landing into a tree. 

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome call and suddenly she was by his side. Stupid Kouga of course was just grinning wildly, pleased by his sudden victory. 'He should attack me now, but he's just laughing at my face instead.' He though bitterly, then turned to Kagome. 'Damn her…why won't she just go away so I can fight in peace!' He yelled in his head.

"Leave! I can't fight and worry about you!" He yelled, getting to his feet, gasping a little. The tree had knocked the air from him. He saw Kagome's eyes flash with understanding, then narrow as she realized something.

"You're getting hurt because you're worried about me?" She asked slowly, then suddenly nodded. "Okay then, be sure to save me in a second."

"What!?" He watched in shock as she turned towards Kouga and back away from them both, heading towards the river.

"Hey, Kouga!" She called. "This what you want?" She pulled out the Shikon. Kouga's eyes flashed with recognition. 'What is she doing? And me--save her--what does she mean?'

Kagome knew that her sudden idea was completely ludicrous and would probably get her killed….but Inuyasha was now hurt because of her and she was a little tired of being the average damsel in distress. 'Time to take matters in my own hand.' She thought as she continued to back up toward the river. Kouga was now looking at her, completely not paying attention to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was slightly cradling his arm and from the sweat trickling on his brow, Kagome seriously doubted he stood a chance any longer. 'Of course, if I hadn't been here, then it'd be different.'

"Hey human, if you come with me and give me the rock, then I'll not beat up the stupid dog-turd anymore!" Kouga called to her.

"She won't go with you!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'll be the one beating you up, not the other way around!" He approached Kouga, who turned with eyes wide, probably eager to test this challenge. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was in no condition to fight and the fool knew it. 

"Sit." She said easily, watching as Inuyasha smashed to the ground. 'I can't let the Shikon go, but if I somehow can get away with it, Kouga will probably follow me and leave Inuyasha alone until he can recover. The idiot better help me once the close is clear, or else I'll be in big trouble.' Kouga, meanwhile, was looking a little surprised by Inuyasha's sudden fall.

"Did you slip, dog face?" He asked, laughing a little before turning to Kagome. "Oh well. I'll just take you back and get whatever award the king the king will give me." 'Hmm…maybe my father sent them to take me back…" Kagome mused then shook her head. "If you want me and the Shikon so much, you'll have a hard time finding it!" Kagome took one deep breath and jumped into the river. 

The water was icy cold and she instantly was taken up by the current. 'Damn, I wish I knew how to swim!' 

Inuyasha watched in shock as Kagome leaped into the river. He remembered her saying how she never learned how to swim, and really hoped she was just kidding. If not…then…"Kagome!" He yelled, running to the edge, ignoring the slight pain from his arm, or the fact that he was still a little breathless from Kouga's last attack. 

"What's that little bitch doing?" Kouga wondered out loud. "Oh well, I'll just follow it downstream. She'll have to come out eventually."

"You idiot." Inuyasha hissed softly. Kouga looked at him in surprise. "She can't swim. She'll drown." He had this urge to just snap Kouga's neck or something. In a way, it was all his fault. If he hadn't suddenly wished to get into a fight, Kagome wouldn't have felt that she had to jump into the river. 'I'll find her…for some reason, I don't want her to die…' 

*******

Hello everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews! They are sooo encouraging! I am really sorry about the wait--honestly, it's a mixture of school, after school activities, and…well laziness ^_^ hehe But, reviews do make me want to continue, so I'm hoping for a lot! 

I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
